


pretty girls, pretty boys

by mjxspidey



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Very fluffy, they’re cute and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjxspidey/pseuds/mjxspidey
Summary: michelle jones likes pretty things. sunsets, book covers, the tea leaves left on the bottom of a mug. she decides peter parker is pretty on a sunny saturday afternoon.





	pretty girls, pretty boys

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first fanfic on this fandom that i wrote because i’m just so in love with them lmao slightly inspired by the trailer where they call each other pretty

michelle jones likes pretty things. sunsets, book covers, the tea leaves left on the bottom of a mug. she decides peter parker is pretty on a sunny saturday afternoon.

 

michelle walks over to the two boys and sits down with a grunt, immediately laying her head on the table. they stay quiet for a few seconds until peter breaks the silence.

“you okay there, mj?” she lifts her head up and smiles mischievously at him, “thought you’d never ask. so, you know derek from lit?”

“the one who sits behind us and likes star wars more than ned and i combined? yeah, i know derek.” she smiles, sweetly this time, “so, ms. lambert has partnered me up with him for our final project and i thought,” she fake gasps, “tweedledee and tweedledum can help me!” the boys look at each other with confused looks on their faces. she rolls her eyes, “that’s you two, dweebs.” their mouths form into an “O” and she continues, “so, my dearest ned, you, who i very much adore, could do me the biggest favor on earth and switch partners with me, right?”

“mj, i don’t think-“ “please! i’ll buy you that stupid, sorry, incredible star wars lego set you’ve been wanting for ages but was discontinued.” his eyes widen.

“the snowspeeder? no way! do you not know how expensive that is?”

“three hundred and seven dollars, yes. i know a guy.” she smiles sickly sweet again and blinks her eyes multiple times, looking like the sweet being she really isn’t, “so.... you’re doing it?”

“hell yeah! it’s a snowspeeder!” peter coughs rather loudly.

“uh, hi,” he chuckles, “don’t i get a say on all of this?”

“nope! see you tomorrow afternoon at the library! bye losers,” she flips both of her middle fingers up before getting up and walking away.

“she’s intense,” ned says, laughing. “yeah. yeah, she is.” peter says in the same tone, but if ned paid more attention, he would’ve noticed the hint of admiration on his voice.

 

they agreed on meeting up at 1 and surprisingly, peter was only 10 minutes late. he was late but he looked hot.

“sorry i’m late! may wanted to go to brunch and i couldn’t say no, and shit, i’m so sorry, mj,” he says, his breathing erratic. she smiles, “chill, dude, you’re only ten minutes late, i haven’t even done anything yet.”

“oh, good,” he slumps down on a chair in front of her, “i’m so sorry, i didn’t even have time to go home and change.” and damn, was michelle glad. he was wearing a white blouse with black flowers on it, the first few buttons unbuttoned, and black trousers. and well, she has a crush on harry styles, of course she’d like it. also, the way the sun hit his face made his eyes glow even more than usual, and it’s safe to say she’s fucked.

“it’s okay. you look pretty,” she bites her lip and he blushes, the top of his ears also getting red.

“t-thank you, em. you look pretty, too.” now it’s her turn to blush, “thanks, parker,” their eyes lock for a few seconds until she looks down, “so, let’s get started.”

 

peter parker likes pretty things. sunsets seen from the top of buildings, snow, webs and michelle jones.


End file.
